


Two for the price of one

by NyakoChan



Series: Cam boy Yuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cam boy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: Victor arrives tardy to the party but is pleasantly surprised with what he sees.(Just two best friends helping promo each other.)





	Two for the price of one

Victor shut the front door behind him and simultaneously flung his track jacket in the general vicinity of the mostly unused coat rack. Makkachin greeted him as always, his tail wagging, backside shaking back and forth, nosing at Victor’s leg for attention. Victor absentmindedly gave him a pat on the back, striding smoothly into his home and making a beeline for the computer. 

Damn Yakov, holding him back after practice on today of all days. How could he not know how important today was for Victor to get home on time?

Well, Victor really couldn’t tell anyone that he eagerly awaited each and every lewd cam session starring the mysterious and sexy Yuuki-chan. He definitely couldn’t tell them that he set reminders on his phone and kept track of Yuuki-chan’s schedule more than he did his own press conferences.

After a strange two-week hiatus from the young man, the fanbase had been promised something special as an apology. Victor sprinted home after finally being released from a mildly confused coach, hoping that he wouldn’t miss too much of whatever Yuuki-chan was filming today.

Victor literally flung himself into his bedroom where his old backup laptop was sitting on the desk, still plugged into the wall from last night. Victor launched himself at the rolling chair, overshooting the seat and sliding off to the side. Luckily the computer didn’t fall with him, and Makkachin came to his side to lick his face. Victor was never so glad to be single and alone whenever that happened. A professional skater and five time World Champion missing the chair and falling ungracefully was a step above embarrassing and disgraceful. 

His computer seemed to take forever in booting up today, as though it knew he had some place to be. He tapped the touchpad anxiously, finger gliding over the worn material in hopes that it would wake up quicker. Finally, finally, the screen prompted him for his password. He only got it wrong three times in his haste.

He didn’t need to bookmark the website. He barely had to type in Yuuki-chan’s name before the URL filled itself in. Victor let himself in, bouncing in his seat. It was only his second month subscribed to Yuuki-chan, but he was already a dedicated fan. Victor glanced at the time at the bottom right of his screen. He was at least fifteen minutes late to the start of the session.

What greeted him on the screen was not just Yuuki-chan’s lithe, smooth legs or trim waist. Instead, there was also a shock of dark hair and olive skin that was planted between Yuuki-chan’s legs spread wide. The angle of the camera allowed the audience to see the stretch of Yuuki-chan’s long, angular body, from spread thighs with three fingers plunged deep into his asshole, up the length of his clenching abdomen, to a distant view of his half his face covered by a garishly ugly blue tie. His head was tilted back, back arched and chest thrown forward. Victor’s breath was taken away. It was the most he had seen of Yuuki-chan’s face since he discovered him. 

His lips, plush and bitten red, were parted as he gasped and plead for more from the young man fingering him and sucking marks on his inner thighs. Victor wished for all the world that he could see his eyes. He wanted to see how his pupils would be blown wide with lust, or if he clenched his eyes shut in pleasure. Victor wanted to see the color of his eyes and see the way they begged for more. Other than that, Victor saw strands of short, inky black hair that fanned out against his forehead damp with sweat, indicating they had already been playing for a while. He really could be anybody and Victor would never know.

Expressive, dark brown eyes peered into the camera excitedly, looking deliciously pleased with himself, the young man between Yuuki-chan’s thighs was asking the chat what else he should do to his friend. Victor didn’t know who he was at first, but after skimming the chat section he learned that he was another camboy called Peaches’n’silk. Peaches was a young man with thick eyebrows and a sharply angled face. His eyes were wide with joy and his mouth was cocked into a cheeky grin. He was charming and handsome, but Victor could barely take his eyes of the near-writhing Yuuki-chan.

_> RawMe: fck him!_

_> OnYourKneesPls: room fr 1 more???_

_> Pringles: edge edge edge_

Peaches looked at some of the comments, fingers still working Yuuki-chan below him and drawing out beautiful, full moans. Victor paid close attention to the fingers being sucked into the lovely pink of his ass, lube shining across his cheeks and Peaches’ fingers. What Victor wouldn’t give to be in the middle of that. He had already worked his cock out of his track pants and hadn’t even realized it. 

_> throwaway666: bring out the toyssssss_

“You guys all have great ideas,” Peaches laughed, “Yuuki-chan is so lucky to have such loving fans.” Below him, Yuuki-chan gave a groan of exasperation. Victor swallowed loudly at the way his whole body rolled in one fluid motion, fucking himself down onto the fingers inside him. His cock was heavy between his legs, the head dripping onto his lower stomach and bobbing with the roll of his hips. 

_> Mr.Quad: Suck him off while fingering him_

Victor had added his input into the chat before he even realized it. He almost wished he could have taken his comment back but it appeared to meet the approval of many others in the chat. Peaches was bound to notice it. 

On the screen Peaches smiled wide, bright teeth flashing. He turned excitedly to the blindfolded Yuuki-chan.

“Yuuki! Did you see that? Oh wait, right. Well, you’re about to!” he said cheerfully, before shifting his body back into a comfortable position between the plush thighs Victor had started dreaming about. He shifted Yuuki-chan’s knees onto his shoulders, checking over his shoulder to make sure the camera still caught enough of the action between his legs. Victor could have used a slightly better angle, but that would require hovering directly over Peaches’ shoulder and watching from there. He thought back on the other users comment about making room for one more. The pro skater gripped the base of his cock in preparation for the show. 

Peaches was propped up on his elbows, his free hand taking ahold of Yuuki-chan’s leaking cock and bringing it to his mouth. Peaches licked his lips and then licked the crown of Yuuki-chan’s dick. His tongue roved from root to tip, circling and swirling the length and base. The fingers inside of him spread and widened. The microphone was good enough that it was able to pick up the lewd and wet sounds they made as they toyed with his hole. Yuuki-chan’s legs clenched around Peaches’ shoulders, thighs flexing and a high pitched groan left his lips. Victor was reminded once more that he would give anything to be the one drawing those sounds from his throat. 

Peaches’ mouth engulfed the red, dripping length, swallowing around it when he got most of the way down. His cheeks hollowed out rhythmically, matching up with the gentle bobbing of his head. The dark hair that frames his face made him almost angelic despite the obscene act he was performing. Victor could definitely see how he would be a fan favorite, with his confidence and charm. 

As the moaning from below became louder and higher pitched, Peaches pulled his mouth off with a pop, licking the corners of his lips and smirking at the immediate groan of frustration. There was a flash of pearly white teeth before that mouth covered Yuuki-chan’s cock again, this time the hand that angled it towards his mouth was resting at the base, deliberately playing with different levels of pressure.

Four more times, Peaches slurped up and down Yuuki-chan’s stiff member, pulling off and squeezing the base while his victim below whined and groaned pitifully, hips bucking involuntarily. Victor wanted to watch it happen for the rest of forever, but all good things must come to an end. And Victor was determined to cum only when Yuuki-chan finally did. 

“P-peaches, please!” Yuuki-chan whimpered, voice soft and gasping. His head thrashed, nearly threatening to dislodge the makeshift blindfold. Honestly it would be too soon that Victor had to see that hideous tie again. 

Peaches gave a mirthful laugh, teasing and loving at the same time. His nose was tucked against the hot length, lips placing delicate kisses just above the base, his face sloppy with saliva and pre-release. Peaches looked exactly like the cat that got the canary.

“But Yuuki-chan, you wouldn’t want to finish so soon, would you?” 

“I need it! _Ah!_ ” A shudder worked its way through Yuuki-chan’s whole body. Peaches had stopped mouthing at his cock but was using his thumb to smooth against the glans and head in an almost thoughtful manner.

“But what about me? What do I get out of this? What does your beloved audience get out of this? You should consider other, selfish Yuuki-chan.” Peaches asked mischievously, eyes darting to look directly at the camera, shooting a flirtatious wink at the audience. A quick peek at the chat showed a war between people wanting Yuuki-chan to be allowed to finish, or leaving him high and dry.

“Any- _hnnghh_ , anything you want,” came a breathy gasp off screen. 

Peaches let out a high, clear laugh. He loosely jacked Yuuki-chan off at a slow pace, resulting in desperate rolling hips. “You heard him, guys!” Peaches addressed the chat again. “Anything you want.” 

_> Creamycentre: fricka frack him duh_

_> Cummonm8: ride that dick !111_

_> Chokemekthx: see mah UN kthx_

A list of suggestions was fed into the chat. Victor would honestly be thrilled with just about any of those suggestions, but none particularly caught his eye. On the screen Peaches examined every one of them and gave the occasional amused hum of approval. 

_> Critplz: 69696969696969_

“Ohhh, there’s an idea that might mutually benefit us, Yuuki,” Peaches smiled, removing his hand from around Yuukk-chan’s cock and moving away from the screen to adjust their positions. Yuuki-chan squirmed impatiently, body ridged and trembling. Victor would never leave him like that if he could help it. 

Well, maybe just once or twice. That begging was really too tempting. 

Peaches was positioning himself overtop of Yuuki-chan, glancing over his shoulder as he adjusted his legs presumably over the other camboy’s face and mouth. He then looked back to the camera and gave the audience a cheeky grin before placing the computer at an angle that highlighted Yuuki-chan’s spread legs and erect cock, as well as Peaches’ long, lithe body and beautiful dark skin. The furthest image at the corner of the camera was his spread legs hovering over and embracing Yuuki-chan’s face. 

“Ready, Yuuki?” Something must have indicated a positive answer because Peaches lowered his hips and threw back his head in delight. The line of his throat had a bead of sweat dripping down to the clavicle. Peaches certainly was his own form of beauty and Victor was very capable of recognizing that in spite of his fixation on Yuuki-chan. 

“Yuu-Yuukiii, your mouth is so warm,” he moaned, biting his lip and making heavy eye contact with the camera. He remembered to dip his own head down and once more mouth at the cock in front of him. 

Peaches gently gyrated his hips to pull in and out of the camboy’s mouth below him. The camera caught every smooth dip and arch in his back and hips. It was a mesmerizing dance and Victor only wished he could see more of the way Yuuki-chan’s mouth surely stretched wide to accommodate the cock spreading his mouth wide, or the way his throat surely undulated to adjust to the girth intruding it. Peaches had one hand wrapped around Yuuki-chan’s dick and the other playfully dipping his fingers in and out of his pink asshole. Muffled groans could be heard from the other end of the camera. 

“Yuuki-chan, I’m- mmmhh, I’m coming,” Peaches gasped pulling back, his mouth open, saliva making his lips and chin shiny. The fist jerking the other young man off fell out of rhythm. Peaches’ eyes squeezed shut and he cried out as he orgasmed. 

His hips stuttered and caused Yuuki-chan to gag once, but immediately after go ridged and finish soon after, balls drawing up and cum splashing ropes across Peaches’ face. Victor shortly followed up at the sight of Yuuki-chan’s cum painting the dark complexion of Peaches’ face, some of it catching on his lips and dripping into his mouth. God, what Victor wouldn’t have given to be the one catching Yuuki-chan’s orgasm on his mouth and tongue. 

On screen the two camboys caught their breaths. Yuuki-chan’s legs fell apart, lying limply, and Peaches was just barely bracing himself over Yuuki-chan’s crotch, seemingly not noticing the strings of cooling cum painting his face. 

Peaches looked back up at the screen, post-orgasmic weariness coloring his face with a flush of pink across his cheeks. 

“Thanks for the idea, uhh, Critplz,” he panted happily after scrolling back up in the chat past all the cheering and lewd comments made while they sucked each other off. “We had a blast with that one, didn’t we, Yuuki-chan?” He patted the thigh below him and there was a light jerk and a grunt of agreement. 

“This was it for today’s special with Peaches’n’silk and Yuuki-chan,” Peaches began the outro, tongue licking across his lips and tasting the clear substance across his mouth. “Join me on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays for more on my channel! You saw it here first, folks! Yuuki-chan, say goodbye to everyone!” 

A weary wave from Yuuki-chan at the other corner of the screen bid them farewell. Victor slightly smiled at that and gave an awkward wave back to his computer. His hand was covered in his own fluids and he needed to wash up from practice. 

He couldn’t wait to find that video on another porn site tonight and see what exactly he had missed before he had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend because Phichit is her boy


End file.
